


О чудовище и путеводной звезде

by Gevion



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mysticism, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Андреа никогда не слушала чужих.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан специально для команды fandom Force and Strength 2016.

Вначале Эми казалась обычной малышкой — капризным младшим ребенком, последним родительским шансом, головной болью для старшей сестры. Андреа пробовала ее не замечать, потом — сторониться, но та с недетской настойчивостью требовала внимания.

Оказалось, к этому легко привыкнуть: детство пахло молоком, печеньем и медом, лезло на руки, игнорируя возражения, и отказывалось уходить спать в свою комнату, обвивая шею руками.

Перед сном Эми выпрашивала, чтобы ей читали самые страшные сказки и гладили по растрепанной золотоволосой голове — храбрый ангел с рождественской открытки, Гретель, обронившая чепчик в лесу. Ведьмы, оборотни и буки поселились под ее кроватью, под скрипевшими половицами, на пыльном чердаке. Когда Эми выучилась читать сама, пошла в школу, из младшей перевелась в среднюю, в старшую, наконец выросла совсем, чудовища так и не исчезли.

Мама переживала, водила ее ко врачам, но причину те так и не нашли, хоть и советовали забрать девочку на домашнее обучение, чтобы было проще. Дома никто не станет смотреть. Отец говорил, что это ничего, а вслед за ним повторяла и Андреа: в те годы он был для нее примером во всем.

Дома никто не обращал внимания, не заглядывал за занавески. Дома Эми могла смеяться так громко, как хотелось, и крошить хлеб на веранде и во дворе. Крошки тут же съедали птицы, но Андреа говорила, обнимая ее за плечи — их забирают души потерянных детей.

Когда Андреа уехала на учебу, Эми не плакала, но почти перестала есть. Весной ей ненадолго стало лучше, и родители привезли ее погостить на выходные к Андреа в Атланту — город уличных огней. Сотни новых лиц, но ни одного ангела.

В снятой на период учебы квартире было тесно и зябко, душ фыркал и выплевывал воду с леденящим кровь скрипом. Этажом выше вечно надрывался неугомонный ребенок. В будни у соседей били посуду, а по выходным стучала о стену расхлябанная кушетка.

После прогулок Эми сразу забиралась на кровать, ложилась на спину, широко раскинув руки, и закрывала глаза: храбрый ангел Андреа, золотоволосое дитя, ее заблудившаяся в темноте путеводная звезда.

— Устала? — Андреа опускалась рядом, невесомо отбрасывала влажные пряди с ее лба, извинялась за шум.

— Пока ты не уехала, дома было так же шумно. Все были тебе рады, — смеялась в ответ Эми. — Понимаешь? Все они.

Андреа пододвигалась ближе, возражая, что дома так не было никогда, а потом они смеялись вместе. Неровно положенная белая краска на потолке напоминала притоптанный снег — каждый год в феврале отец возил их в охотничий домик. Если везло застать снегопад, Эми немедленно выбегала на улицу. За порогом хлестали в лицо ветки, цеплялись за одежду сучья, зло шипела под ногами трава. Уговаривать Эми вернуться было бесполезно. Андреа снимала с вешалки запасную куртку и шла в холод за сестрой.

Летом Андреа вернулась на каникулы домой. В первую неделю Эми держалась за ее руку, прижимаясь ближе, щекотала лицо растрепанными прядями, вылезшими из-под растянувшейся резинки. Дергалась во сне от чего-то страшного (тогда еще выдуманного буки, ведьмы из книжки, чудовища под кроватью, оборотня в лесу), но не просыпалась. От нее пахло домом, медом и нагретой солнцем деревянной верандой.

Потом пришли они — не буки, не ведьмы, не чудовища и оборотни, а ожившие мертвецы, и Эми перестала засыпать вовсе. Но не кричала: Андреа сказала ей, что кричать нельзя. Только жмурилась от каждого стука, хрипа, скрежета костлявых пальцев по двери и качалась из стороны в сторону, убаюкивая саму себя:

— Родителей нет слишком долго, долго, долго...

В объятии она казалась маленькой и совсем худой.

Родители вернулись через пару дней — не такими, какими она их ждала. Андреа все сделала сама. За ночь деревянный пол веранды пропитался кровью.

— Послушай, Андреа, оставь ее здесь, — тихо сказала на прощание миссис Томпсон: шестьдесят лет, давнее вдовство, которое ей шло, фальшивые улыбки, которые ее портили, персиковые пироги для соседей и старушечьи сплетни, без которых ее невозможно было представить. — Она тебя только задержит. Оставь ее со мной, мы спустимся в подвал, и никто нас не тронет.

Андреа никогда не слушала чужих.

Мертвые наконец ушли вниз по трассе к горевшему зернохранилищу: дорога освободилась. Эми потерянно ждала у машины, уставившись в темноту, — блуждала по лесу, разбросав последние хлебные крошки, осталась в чаще одна, — и куталась в старый плед. Когда замолкла последняя радиостанция, Андреа стала по памяти читать сказки, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. Скрываясь за тучами, вслед за их машиной бежала от темноты звезда.

Останавливаться было нельзя, но топливо, сухари и вода заканчивались. Во время вынужденных передышек чужие пытались отобрать Эми: спрятать ее от Андреа в хрустальном гробу, завести на болота, отдать на съедение зверю. Мишонн, прищурив жестокие темные глаза, говорила, что в одиночку им не выжить, Рик убеждал остаться с ними. Андреа и Эми прятались от них за деревьями, бежали, пока не начинали подкашиваться ноги, но все же попались в чужую ловушку: сладкую-сладкую пряничную деревню.

В первые дни зимы в Вудберри пахло стиральным порошком, свежей выпечкой и надеждой, в последние — капающим из бака бензином и подступающим с лесной полосы пожаром. Филипп (тяжелая рука на груди, прокоптившаяся дымом одежда, пропитавшаяся разлитым алкоголем постель) крепко удерживал ее за предплечье:

— Делай, что я говорю, Андреа. Я запрещаю вам уходить.

Эми одними губами шептала: «Я боюсь». Андреа тоже было страшно, но стать храброй ради сестры оказалось легко.

За ночь пряничная деревня сгорела дотла.

— Послушай, Андреа, брось ее, Андреа, делай что я говорю, Андреа, останься с нами или умрешь, — усыпанные засохшими крошками лесные тропы кололи ступни. Чтобы Эми не бродила по ним в одиночестве, Андреа заблудилась вслед за ней. Чтобы Эми не пришлось превращаться в монстра, она стала им сама.

Ее могли касаться только руки, пахнущие солнцем, медом и деревом: чудовище не слушалось чужих.


End file.
